happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Acts of Intelligence by Character/Gallery
Images of every sign of intelligence from the characters. Common Knowledge/Sense Noticethefire.png|Where there's smoke there's fire. DABZ.png|Petunia is slow to react. STV1E13.2_Dr._Lumpy.png|Flippy really should have done this sooner. Sensei_Orangutan.jpg|He's old, calm, wise, and lives in Japan. Automatically smart. S1E6 Noswimming.png|Signs are obeyed for a good reason. S3E24_Fliqpy_dead.png|Lumpy 1. Fliqpy zilch. Dumbidea averted.png|It's probably a good idea to stick your hand into a blender while it's turned off. HTF TV Mime to five 38.png|If only Disco Bear checked for glass the second time. Sight 82.jpg|At least he has cleaned up a little after Handy's death. 13GWS.png|Russell and Lumpy preparing to start a fire. S4E5 Poweroff.png|Pop knows what to do, but doesn't know what caused the power outage. S3E19_Nutty_and_Sniffles_escape.png|If Flippy is agitated, you better leave. Gemstobreak_lifty_and_shifty02.png|The perfect way to protect your self from kryptonut. Notlookingbeforeleaping.png|Bees and water don't mix. Lock.png|What do you do with a patient who's too stupid to accept his treatment? Make it impossible for him to get rid of it. 2ndGTB113.png|To bad they didn't expect Splendid to use binoculars later. ETS141.png|Only problem with a candy cane trap is that they can be melted away with saliva. Pop leaves.png|Pop is too busy to keep Cub out of trouble... or in his case safety, so he hires a babysitter. HTF_Moments_-_Nutty_and_his_disaster_(TV_S01_E08.2)_5.png|Less weight, more speed. Mit20.png|Yes milking the cow was a good idea, but a skinny cow is worthless. Shard_16.jpg|This doesn't work until after he's dead. Anchor.png|Any brakes necessary to stop the machine would be good. S4E7_Spare_Tire_Angry_Lumpy.png|"No fire near the gas station!" Aflare.png|The flare actually passes the ship, the wind probably pushed it back. Thief_lift.jpg|See boys, there other ways to make money without stealing. Bandicam_2014-07-29_12-40-12-677.jpg|This would be the right thing to do with an open wound like this. STV1E1.2_75.PNG|Heat melts snow, just not in this show. (Hey that rhymed!) S3E11_NowThatIsCold.png|Heat can't melt ice either. Gws12.png|Just had to be sure that we are indeed stuck in a whale. Moarhoney.png|He learned from his last experience with bees. AHN_Truffles.png|Handy healing his swelled up face. Imagecuddlessaw.jpg|Who needs beans when you can fish? LammyBrakesZ.png|At least she knows the basics of driving. Nutty_says_no.png|"Sorry, I'm a better person now." Floating.png|Pop acts quickly to stop the machine from spinning. WTracks93.png|Cuddles, you might want to get down, just a little. S4E2_Destroyingspinfunreference.png|He was doing just fine until those dang kids showed up. S3E6_InAPod73.png|What else would you do with mindless slaves who can do chores. Headsplat.png|This is what I do with my walnuts. (They wear tiny builder hats too) Binoculars.png|The wider the lense, the more powerful his heat vision becomes. Icefishing.png|It would be better if Russell were to come a little bit closer to the hole before casting the hook. S1E2 Housewarming I have no choice.PNG|It was only way to save her. Sight_25.jpg|Always wash your hands before you work with patience. STV1E1.2_Mouth_to_mouth.png|This would normally be the right thing to do, just not if you have super powers. S3E16 24.png|It takes a damn talent to make donuts out of moose flesh. YTCS73.png|"Subscribe to Russell!" Aedgjhfgf.png|How else would he leave his car? S3E20 BrW14.png|Everyone else flew away while Flaky was safe behind that fence. Devel_13.jpg|Even Lumpy knows that light and developing pictures don't mix. Coldbath.png|Water should be just fine now. S4E7 Spare Tire Before the explosion.png|If only he had a chance to put the fire out. Mission in progress.png|That's one smart baby if you ask me. STV1E13.2_Not_today.png|Not to many characters are smart enough to do this. SnipSnip8.png|A rare example of Pop's good parenting. Bridge.png|He found a way to carry his friends on this narrow bridge! Helping STV1E13.1_Ear_doctor.png|Anyone else think it's weird seeing Lumpy be the patient instead of the doctor? Boat_lifty_es.jpg|Who ever thought these two could be so generous? Hike_13.jpg|Lumpy would have helped if hadn't seen what the nest looked like. Hospital Overview.PNG|Lumpy taking care of Flaky. Braces.png|This is for your own good Nutty. S3E8_goingtoohigh.png|Not the best method, but his heart's in the right place. WI57.png|"If you being to panic in the case of an emergency, breathe into this mask." S3E10_Without_a_Hitch_Flippy_and_Flaky.png|"You're welcome." S3E7_Lightsaber.png|Now it's a legit light saber. Handygivingdirections.png|He knows where to go, but Pop doesn't understand. Snap21.png|Splendid uses karate on bear traps. Moledriving.png|Mime the crossing guard. TAH4.png|Everything seems to be at it's place for now... that is until HTF logic kills that baby bird just a few seconds later. STV1E13.2_Squeeze_toy.png|Too bad Flippy pops it. Sight_48.jpg|"I can see again!" Suckitout.png|If only he watched where he spat. S3E19_The_Best_Way_to_Sharpen_a_Pencil.png|How the military sharpens their pencils. HTF_Moments_-_Disco_Bear_eat_dinner_(TV_S01_E07.1)_20.png|Good thing she didn't ignore his injury like that other time. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 29.png|"Here you go little birdy!" COLOB_4.png|Pop is sleeping, while Cub is working. Saving Lives/Save Yourself S3E1_The_demon.png|Lumpy saves the day. Strainerhelmet.png|Toothy protects his noggin. Notsodumbnow.png|"No need to wish fellas, I've got this." Smilinggirls.png|Giggles temporarily saves Petunia. S3E21_AinV38.png|Toothy should get a raise. Helpme!.png|Lifty and Shifty saving Cuddles? Gws25.png|Let's just hope his aim is better than his vision is. Escapeslideactivated.png|Maybe Flaky was destined to become a pilot one day. SkiYa69.png|It was the only way she could've saved herself from the avalanche. Fallingflakes.png|Just in time. False_Alarm_8.png|It's a miracle that he was able to heal this. Newnutty.png|Nevermind, this is more impressive. Butterheart.png|Lumpy finds the cause of Disco Bear's heart attack. IF210.png|This won't work but nice try. TCOD133.png|That's one way to boil crab. Distraction.png|The smartest thing he did in this episode. STV1E13.3_That_was_a_close_one.png|That was to close. COLOB_15.png|A good parent keeps his child away from any danger. Imageswing2.jpg|How cavemen escaped from predators back in the day. Pfjhuhuycfft.png|Giggles frees the prisoners. Claw5.png|Cuddles, quick grab my han... nubs! Tarzan_Lumpy.png|Not his fault the rope was to long. S3E9_Savingthehamster.png|Techincally it's a hamster she's saving but it counts. AIT_toothfiling.png|What other choice did he have? WTracks136.png|Lumpy's a real acrobat. Menounderstand.png|"There's a drill in the ground, you need to run!" Traumatized.png|Just imagine hiding in your best friends corpse. Keys2.png|Handy doesn't waste time, he instantly gets to work. Under_99.jpg|Lumpy saves himself from suffocating. S3E16_17.png|Lumpy saves himself from suffocating part 2. Handyunderwater.png|It's not that easy to pull this off. S3E10_Seatbeltslice.png|That's one out of four seatbelts. Hitbuttonwithhead.png|He uses his "head" instead of trying to use his nubs for once. Traindoyourthing.png|This should've worked. Outtathewaycub.png|He saved Cub from the truck, but not from Lumpy. S1E3_Savedbysplendid.png|Well Splendid saved her in time, now if only he watched where he was going. Biteon.png|Too bad there was nobody out there to catch him. Awakened.png|"Thank god your ok, now get back to work!" STV1E7.2 Pop saves Cub.png|Pop dives in to save Cub. Sheer Luck Leafblower_eye.jpg|It would have taken longer to kill all of the zombies with a chainsaw. Dontyankmychain_lifty_and_shifty01.png|Yes their plan worked, but how would this go down if they were dealing with a competent police officer? Wipe 54.jpg|It either takes you to be a damn professional to escape from those sharks, or just pure luck. Elbh remains.png|Everyone was so focused on Giggles' death to notice that Mole has picked a can as well. S4E3 Truckwithfoot.png|Who would expect an episode where The Mole is seen driving and doesn't crash into anything. Returnofcub.png|It's official, Cub is better at surviving while Pop is not around. Despicably Genius Wheelin%27_And_Dealin_steer_attach2.jpg|First Lumpy's tires now Handy's wheel? Wipe_63.jpg|Yes Lumpy was a douche, but you didn't have to kill him. Then again he'd probably lose if he lived so.... Axjgdjrbygd.png|Fliqpy is just as smart as a zombie as when he's alive. Milkin_15.jpg|A dick move, yes, traitorous, yes, but it did save Shifty's life. S3E3_Bloodmoney.png|In both life and death, Toothy made Lumpy money. S3E20_Breaking_Wind_19.png|He's only doing this for his pages, not the characters. ETS148.png|That's not Shifty. S3E11_Fans.png|"Let me go! I'm not your A.C."!" Treestump.png|Lumpy destroys a whole tree for a toothpick. Upside_down_flaky.PNG|This was their idea. Candy.jpg|"Dumb clerk will never know about this." S3E17_Flakyflushed.png|"Now no one will ever know." HaS_31.PNG|Turn around. 2ndGTB42.png|Shifty knows how to stop Splendid. Stolenmeats.png|Wow, Lifty and Shifty were able to steal and nobody is on their tails. S4E5_Headbike.png|Killing people as a trike is no different than killing as a bear. Out_sight_16.jpg|Mime mooches off the candy that other people trick-or-treated for. Sleight_37.jpg|He's a heavy sleeper, but tying him down in case he woke up was a good idea. STV1E12.3_No_blood_on_elephant.png|Making money by exploiting someone else's weakness, brilliant! How Did You Do That/Know That Would Work? Gotta_jam_up_in_there.png|One of the most impressive things anyone on this show has ever done. S4E7_Sniffles_and_Giggles.png|One of the most impressive things anyone on this show has ever done part 2. S3E13_ABOAP29.png|Apparently pickles' can start cars now. S3E9_SF_Lumpy.png|Lumpy has killed so many characters that he can teach anatomy. Hqdefault23.jpg|There must be cocaine in that lemonade in order for there to be that much cash. BOF109.png|I wonder if Flippy could pull this off. Thinkinglumpy.png|He only saw Whistle attack twice and was able to figure this out. RS45.png|That's one way to kill zombies. Tobedeveloped.png|How did Lumpy develop images from flesh. Caravoided.png|Who knew Lumpy's antlers could be used to steer wheelchairs away from obstacles. STV1E1.2_83.PNG|How does the character obsessed with science and math loose to the guy who confuses small objects for candy? STV1E12.3_2nd_Junk_62.png|He couldn't do this with a car or motorcycle. MoleCity 13.jpg|The Mole's a badass. HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_53.png|Lumpy knows how much gunpowder to use. Bandicam_2014-07-29_12-41-13-404.jpg|Apparently, forcing it back in place solves the problem. No surgery required. STV1E13.3_Flippy_cured.png|In the end all he had to do was overdose on some pills to cure his PTSD. JBC_Diamond.png|I thought that coal and diamond thing was a myth. Stupid_squid.png|He did this, with one mousetrap. Bandmates.png|That's one way to use your nubs. S3E8_Before_the_hit.png|He randomly pulled on the switches and got to the right height. Sleight_51.jpg|Shifty got this idea from a movie he once watched. BoffB58.png|Anything for his precious bread. AHN Reaching.png|Handy boiling Cub's milk bottle. Lumpythewinner.png|The result of years of love and dedication S3E2_Swings_his_tail (1).png|That's one way to use your tail. Inventing and Constructing IOYH_motorpoweredtrimmer.png|Lumpy should teach Sniffles a thing or two about creating things that don't backfire on you. S3E18_Brake_the_Cycle_Toothy.png|Who thought one bolt would make such a difference? S4E8_Camp3.png|Looks like Cuddles is also good at building small vehicles. Sight_51.jpg|Sniffles just loves to use science on the most basic activities. Imageswheelin.jpg|Four mechanics. Therobotapproaches.png|To be fair, this plan would've worked if that outlet didn't happen to be there. Aquarocket.png|Russell is so resourcesful. S4E8_Camp_Toothy_and_Sniffles.png|Neat invention, but where do the extra rocks come from? Rocket_Outside.jpg|Dang, way to recycle parts, but wouldn't a ship be better? S3E3_WRS17.png|Toothy making toys. HTF_Moments_-_Sniffles_build_his_time_machine_(TV_S01_E08.1)_10.png|He sure put in a lot of effort for his milk. S1E2 Petuniastreehouse.png|Not bad for a beaver with no hands. Aesrdrdrsrt.png|Handy builds Giggles a new home. Fhb.png|They could've organized the bolts on this thing better. S4E4_Sniffles_Wow.png|If you can't buy a pet, just make one! Robocub.png|Where did Pop learn how to use robots to revive others? Under_48.jpg|The only smart thing about any of this is the fact that Sniffles could build that thing. S4E9_Sniffles_Sleeping.png|Who wouldn't want a machine that records your dreams? Toiling Work S3E14_3.png|Looks like Toothy needs some coffee. Addrfrhthbgh.png|Sheesh, how long did it take him to bury all of the bodies? Wheel 14.jpg|Handy preparing to get the work done. RS7.png|Where do veterans dump toxic waste? Barrierremoved.png|He fixed the bridge all by himself. Waterisgood.png|Handy is the only character who put out any fire in that episode. S3E13 ABOAP26.png|Handy painting the road. S4E5 Policecar.png|On their way to stop Fliqpy. Russellseesthecopter.png|This is Russell's new pirate ship. STV1E12.3_No_blood_on_elephant.png|It took them days to do this and they don't even look like they broke a sweat when they're done. Look On the Bright Side Disco_Bear_whale.PNG|You have a giant bulge in your chest, the heart takes up like two-thirds of your body, and you may never walk again, but you are alive. S3E7_Wrath_of_con_5.png|You can't breathe, but he did put the fire out. Here_is_a_problem.jpg|Your bathroom is a mess but he fixed the problem you caused. Snap16.png|You lost an arm but hey, you aren't bleeding anymore. S3E12_I_Nub_You_Surprise.png|Your lives are ruined, but Lumpy revived you both. Only_One_Leg_Left_To_Be_Finally_Free.png|Only one leg left to be finally free! :D Debatable Acts Deadgeneral.png|Is Fliqpy doing this cause he was assigned to or is he just insane? S4E5_Cycle_end.png|Did Fliqpy let Cub live on purpose or does he intend on killing him later? LammyDucksZ.png|It is unknown if she ducked to avoid meeting the same fate Flaky did, or if she survived by sheer luck. Gws33-1.png|It is unknown if he did this on purpose, or if his mental state caused him to swing his hook around. S4E4_Pet_Peeve_Finally_free.png|Handy could've gotten help from somebody to get out of that hole. S3E24 Happy Fliqpy.png|Did Fliqpy let Handy live on purpose, or did he think rendering Handy immobile is worse? Category:Image Galleries Category:Lists Category:JPG